ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Mystery Hospital
This is the second episode of Ben 10: Ultra Aliens and the first holiday special! Synopsis Ben and Atty-Rolan-Tox fight a bear. Plot After the explosion, Ben wakes up in a hospital and he meets a weird 2 legs creature. Atty-Rolan-Tox: HI BEN! My name is Atty-Rolan-Tox but you can call me ART for short! Ben: Who Ben? ART: It you! silly, I saw you unconscious so I bring you in this 'Haunted' hospital! oh and you have Amnesia Ben: ....Ok, that explains why I don't remember myself anyway why a haunted hospital instead of a normal one? ART: I don't know.... Ben: Secondly, are you even a doctor? ART: I used to be a doctor before. Ben: Ok so let get out of this hospital ART: Sorry Ben, The doors are locked so we can't get out... Ben: .......Sigh..... ART: But don't worry, You have an Omnitrix! Ben The what? ART: The Omnitrix and with this, You can turn into an alien so we can get out of this place! Ben: How do you know all of this? ART: I'm your BIGGEST FAN! Ben: Well anyway, let try this thing! *Press the Ultraitrix's core Ben: Hmmmm....ah this alien could do the trick! *Ben transformed into Sonake Art: Whoa, You are a snake now! Sonake: Well duh, This is a snake alien. Anyway, remove the air vent. Art: Alright! *Art jump very high and grab the air vent Art: Uuurrgghh this is heavy! *Suddenly the air vent gate broke Art: Ouch Sonake: Excellent *Climb up the wall As Sonake begun to walk through the walkway in the air vent, He hears a strange bear-like voice. Sonake: Strange, Someone is in this hospital....Let see where they are Later after 2 minutes of walking, Sonake discover that the hospital is REALLY haunted by 5 animals (Freddy, Foxy, Chica and Bonnie) So Sonake listens to what they say. Fredddy: After years of haunting the Fredbear's pizza, We are finally here! Chica: But Freddy, Why are we haunting a hospital? Freddy: Because They somehow know our secrets. Foxy: Well Here is very peaceful and we can relax after years of killing humans who were spying on us! Bonnie: Agree, No more humans who spy on us. Freddy: Nah, One day we will invade the planet and turn every single human into animatronics! Foxy: Lame, Let just rel- *Freddy rips his head off Freddy: ENOUGH! God ever since we start haunting this hospital, You start to become lazy and away tell us to relax. Chica: Please calm down Freddy. Freddy: NO! WHY? BECAUSE FOXY WON'T SHUT HIS MOUTH ABOUT RELAX! DO YOU UNDERSTAND! Chica: Yeah, Foxy was right....You really need to r- *Freddy rips her head off Freddy: This what you get for telling me to RELAX! Bonnie: Wow you kill Foxy and Chica just because you were too stre- Freddy: Screw this, I'm doing all of this haunting alone *Rips off Bonnie's head As Sonake was listening to the conversation, He rushed his way back to warn Atty-Rolan-Tox. Sonake: Oh god! I must tell ART about this! 2 minutes later, Sonake got down of the air vent back in his room but for some reason, ART isn't in the room. Sonake: Art, I'm back! ..... Sonake: Strange how did he got out. Freddy: Hehehehe. Sonake: Oh no. Freddy: Hello Ben *Send out a dark pulse The dark pulse was so powerful that it revert Sonake back to Ben Ben: Ouch....What did you do to Atty-Rolan-Tox! Freddy; Oh i kill him and now he dead Ben: But HOW and how do you know my NAME! Freddy: You were too slow Ben and i know you ever since you got rid of me back in the fredbear plaza..... Ben: Grrr *Run to punch Freddy Freddy: Nope *Dodge and slash his Ultraitrix As the ultraitrix automatic scan whatever it gets attacked by a species, It unlocks his DNA. Ultraitrix: DNA installation complete. Ben: What the, My Ultraitrix install a new DNA.... Freddy: Huh? Meh, your new alien is just lame than your other aliens. Ben: Oh yeah, Let see about this! *Ben press his Ultraitrix core Ben: Hehehe excellent! Freddy: Go ahead, I will still beat you up Ben: Let see about this *Transform into Fredben Freddy: WHAT THE, HOW! Fredben: Mwa Mwa Mwa, Now I will beat you up even more than you did to ME! Freddy: Grrr *FredBen Turn Invisible Fredben: Can't see me Freddy: Oh yeah *Blast out many dark pulse balls around him *Fredben: Dodge the dark pulse balls and run slash at Freddy's face FredBen: Take that Freddy! Freddy: OH THAT IT! *Freddy absorbs his dead animatronic friends' soul. Freddy: Mwa Mwa Mwa with their soul, I will beat you up even HARDER! *Transform into Freoxicannie Frexicannie: Oh yes, I'm even more powerful than before! *Frexicannie scream at Fredben's face and double slash with his hook fills with dark energy FredBen: Urghhh, This hurt so bad....(What I'm going to do now! There no way that I can beat him!) *Frexicannie run and slap FredBen FredBen: Oh-THAT IT! (I wonder if the Ultraitrix has an evolution or something like that. As FredBen touch his Ultraitrix, He transforms into a golden version and his Ultraitrix summon a black thing around it. Ultra FredBen: OH YES BABY, you're going down ONE FOR ALL! Frexicannie: Nah you look the same but Gold instead of Brown Ultra FredBen: Oh really *Shoot out the Light Pulse (A golden version of the dark pulse) Frexicannie: What the! As Frexicannie trying to handle the powerful attack, He ends up being very exhausted of it and he can't move and then Ultra FredBen Finished the job with a simple push Frexicannie: Go Ahead, KILL ME! Im sick of living in this awful planet. Ultra Fredben: Nah i will just push you since you are just a ghost *Push Frexicannie to the ground* Frexicannie: Argh....Foxy was right, I do NEED a break.... *Frexicannie exploded into prices of animatronic's parts As Ultra FredBen revert back to Ben, Ben finally got out of the hospital, Ben realized the place isn't Bellwood but it, in fact, an underground town so Ben decides to explore the town and meet new peoples. Major Events *Ben wakes up in a hospital and he lost all his memories. *Ben Unlock FredBen and uses the Ultra Forms feature for the first time. *Ben decides to stay in the town Ultraitrix Alien Debuts *Sonake *Fredben Characters *Ben Tennyson *Atty-Rolan-Tox Villians *Freddy *Foxy *Bonnie *Chica *Frexicannie Aliens Used *Sonake *Fredben (Ultra FredBen) Category:Episodes of Ben 10: Ultra Aliens Category:Episodes Category:Halloween Specials Category:Bad Grammar